Deus Ex - Cute
by MetalPorSiempreDA
Summary: On alternative uses of the Glass Shield Cloaking System.


Deus Ex series developed by Ion Storm, Eidos Montreal, N-Fusion Interactive, Square Enix Montreal. Published by Eidos Interactive, Square Enix.

* * *

Lebedev felt the soft touch of fingertips against his bare back, and a chill intermediately run down his spine. There wasn't supposed to be anybody else at the apartment.

"You know, one of these days, that tattoo is going to get you in trouble." Anna's voice came from behind him.

Lebedev smirked and turned around to find none. The hairs on the back of his neck rose with what he recognised as the static generated around someone using a Glass Shield Cloaking System.

"Plenty of people have tattoos. Skulls and wings are popular designs." He replied, turning once more. He felt the faintest tingle of static against his chest.

"So are J letters in Gothic script?" Her voice was a giggle on the opposite end of the room.

"I wouldn't know." Lebedev took a tentative step in Anna's direction. "What I do know is that cloaking burns a lot of energy and can't be held for long."

The apartment wasn't half as large as Juan Lebedev could have afforded, but that was part of it's appeal. And the reason why it made for such a nice retreat: none expected a millionaire to own anything less than an entire floor.

The property was divided into three parallel sections. The access door from the corridor lead to a living room. To one side, it connected to the bathroom. To the other, it connected to their bedroom.

Each room had two doors on opposite ends of the wall. And the one leading to the bathroom further away from him had just squealed.

Lebedev run into the bathroom through the opposite door. He heard the sound of rushed footsteps as Anna stumbled away from him. He arrived to the living room just in time to see cushions being thrown into disarray as she jumped over the couch.

Lebedev followed her into the bedroom. He saw none and, on the carpeted floor, knew her footsteps would be silenced.

Then he saw it. The way the mattress shifted under the weight of a person standing on it.

He leaped onto the bed. His arms wrapping around her waist before she managed to slip away again. They fell together on the mattress. Him on top of her.

With a groan, Anna Kelso materialised back into view. She wore laced lingerie with soft pleated chiffon. The semi translucid material covering her torso and legs down to her knees.

"Gotcha." Lebedev muttered playfully to her ear.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You do. Oh whatever shall I do now? I'm defeated."

"You are cute." Lebedev placed a kiss to her cheek.

Anna's expression changed. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Cute?" There was tinge of offence in her voice.

Lebedev looked up to her with confusion. Before he could say anything, though, she crawled from under him to sit on the edge of the bed, back turned to him.

Lebedev knelt behind her. "What's the matter?"

"You think I'm cute." She pouted.

"Well, what's wrong with that? I like cute." He placed a kiss to the nape of her neck. He ran a pair of cold fingers down the small of her back.

Anna twitched unconsciously from the touch. It tickled.

Lebedev's eyes narrowed. He trailed his fingers along the base of her neck. Anna jumped off the bed. She turned to look back at him. Lips pressed to contain a smile, she shot him an angry look. He smirked.

"Don't you dare…"

Too late. He jumped after her. Catching her from behind, around her knees, he lifted her off the ground. She threw her arms around his neck to regain stability.

Lebedev dumped Anna unceremoniously back on the bed. He crawled on top her, and began to look for more tickling spots.

Anna braced her knees against her chest, trying to expose as little skin as possible. It proved ineffective and, she eventually gave up. Letting out a frustrated laugh, she rolled and sprawled herself on the bed, facing upwards. "I hate you."

Lebedev took one of her legs in his hands, and started to trail kisses down its inner thigh.

"I have a hard time believing that." He replied, resting his cheek against her knee. "Look at yourself, the only way I could say you weren't cute would be lying through my teeth."

"You think I put on this…" Anna grabbed at the chiffon of her lingerie. "so you would find me cute?"

Lebedev knelt above her. "Nah… but given there is no possible way for you to become any sexier than you already are, I think we might need to settle down for cute."

Anna shifted so she would lie on her side. She rested her head on one of her arms, looking away from him. "Right. Sexier…"

He leaned to whisper on her ear. "Do you have a clue of the things I start thinking whenever I see you on those damn tight leather pants of yours? When I see the way you walk with them on?" He made a pause. "All I can think of is ripping them off and slamming you against a wall."

Anna turned her head to look back at him, a smirk across her lips. Her free hand popped the first button of Lebedev's trousers. Her legs wrapped around his waist. With one swift motion, she flipped them over, landing kneeling on top of him.

"So, what you are saying is I should go put on my leather pants?"

Lebedev kicked off his trousers and sat up. His hands went to her waist. "I think this will do for now."

They kissed. Anna's hands grabbed at his hair. When she felt his hands move to unclasp her top, she stopped him. "This stays on."

He arched an eyebrow, his fingers feeling the scars on her skin. "Haven't I helped you patch up enough of these to know what they look like?"

"Exactly. You already know. So no need to look at it."

His lips found hers. And, as they kissed, his hands reached to her back and unclasped her brassiere. She let out a surprised gasp as he removed it with one swift move.

Before she could articulate a complain, he moved down to kiss the insertion points of her subdermal armour hidden under her breast. Anna gasped as he continued trailing the scars of her torso with kisses, his hands massaging her thighs.

"Let me try and get one thing across…" Lebedev finished leaving a trail of kisses up her neck. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And there is nothing, absolutely nothing, that could make me not want to have you naked on my bed."

Anna rose to her knees and started pulling his underwear off. "We are both still a bit short of naked."

Lebedev's hands hooked on Anna's panties and jerked them off. Their legs tangled together and Anna moaned when he thrust into her.

Their hips rocked together. Anna's fingers grabbed to the hairs on the back of his head. He buried his face on her neck, his breath coming in short gasps.

Anna felt Lebedev shudder as he climaxed under her. She started to pull away but he stopped her. "I don't think I felt you get there."

Anna looked down, biting her lower lip. "It's fine. It tends to take me more time."

"I wasn't aware we were in a hurry."

Anna relaxed. She started to rock her hips once more. Closing her eyes as his hands started to massage her breasts.

Her back arched as she reached her orgasm.

Anna leaned forward, Lebedev guided her down so she would lie by his side.

"I'm going to punch the guy who told you it was wrong to take your time."

"It was a girl." Lebedev arched an eyebrow. "My roommate." Anna added. "I asked for advice… after my first time. She said if I was slow I would have to learn to deal with it."

"Then I hope she has a big round ass. Cause she will be landing on it."

Anna rolled on her back, laughing. Lebedev reached to embrace her. He kissed the tip of her nose. She looked at him with dreamy eyes and yawned.

"I also tend to nap after doing it."

He placed a light kiss to her lips, pulling the blankets to wrap them both.

"Cute."

* * *

1) No popular or canon ships. We sink in our canoes like men.

2) For reference, I ship Anna Kelso with Juan Lebedev. Yes, it's crack. No, I don't care. Yes, you are invited to jump on board this angst fuelled canoe.


End file.
